For example, when users have conversations with each other in virtual space such as online games and community sites, avatars representing users are frequently displayed along with text showing their comments. Avatars provide, for example, visual images to the presence of users in virtual space to approximate the presence of the users in the virtual space to the presence in real space, thereby smoothing communication of the users in the virtual space with each other.
A technique has also been devised for associating an actual state of a user with such avatar display. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technique of changing a facial expression and movement of an avatar in a manner that an emotion corresponding to a change in biological information on a user and a facial expression of a user is expressed. In addition, Patent Literature 2 describes a technique of expressing intimacy of each user with another user and an activity state of another user in terms of the display position of an object representing each user.